A tentação de existir
by usagi-neechan
Summary: No futuro, os robôs substituíram tudo... animais domésticos, trabalhadores, professores... e agora até mesmo o amor. UA.
1. Serviço de entrega

"Só nos seduzem aqueles que se destruíram por terem querido dar um sentido à sua existência."

Em meados do século XXII, não há ninguém que não viva sem as facilidades da tecnologia. A evolução foi tanta que a produção de robôs industriais e domésticos, em pouco tempo, aumentara, sendo impossível não encontrar algum modelo robótico misturado à população humana. Num piscar de olhos, estes robôs foram melhorados de tal forma que agora eles possuíam não só uma forma humanóide, mas uma aparência completamente humana com suas peles sintéticas e faces capazes de demonstrar pelo o menos o mínimo de expressões como uma pessoa de verdade. Eles substituíram a mão-de-obra humana e logo também começavam a substituir os seus relacionamentos e afetos.

**A tentação de existir**

**Capítulo 1 – "Serviço de entrega"**

"Cansada de ver o seu modelo com outras pessoas? Chega de fazer cópias de um mesmo modelo! O futuro pede uma nova era e ela está começando com a Linha Uchiha! Cada robô tem sua aparência e personalidade própria. São únicos igual a você!!! Corra e compre, apenas mil estão a venda..."

Sakura olhava para a grande tela que ficava no meio da praça de alimentação do shopping. Ela não era a única que parou seu almoço para olhar a propaganda, mas foi a única a ficar sentada, pois todas as garotas ao seu redor se levantaram e correram para tentar comprar alguns daqueles modelos.

"_Será que elas são surdas? Ele disse que são apenas MIL a venda para trilhões de pessoas!! Quais as chances delas_ _comprarem?"_ Sakura tinha certeza que ela nunca poderia tem algo como aquilo. Nem um robô ela tinha, então quais a chances dela ter a nova linha Uchiha? Além do mais, cada robô deveria valer uma fortuna, ela era apenas uma estudante de medicina desempregada que dependia totalmente da mesada dos pais.

- Com licença... eu... eu... posso me sentar? – perguntou uma garota muito tímida com sua bandeja esperando ansiosamente por alguma resposta de Sakura. Ela tinha cabelos muitos longos e olhos quase brancos, mas dava para perceber um tom roxeado neles. Como sempre estava usando um blusão e como sempre estava acompanhada por seu robô. Sakura ainda se perguntava por que ela tinha um robô tão velho como aquele, certamente se ela dissesse para alguém que conhecia uma pessoa que possuía um robô da linha Uzumaki, certamente eles iriam rir dela e dizer que ela estava mentindo. A linha Uzumaki foi a primeira linha a ter rostos humanos, e isso, se não falhava a memória de Sakura, ocorreu a mais de 80 anos atrás.

- Claro, Hinata-chan, não precisa nem perguntar. Estou aqui sozinha mesmo.- disse e depois riu. – E tudo isso por causa dessa linha Uchiha.

Hinata se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou ao redor. Certamente estavam sozinhas na praça de alimentação, só havia os robôs das lojas trabalhando no lugar de seus donos.

- Sakura-san, não gostaria de ter um desses? – perguntou Hinata timidamente já encostando seus dedos.

- Bom, para quem não tem um robô, ter um desses seria um grande avanço. – sorriu Sakura ao ver Hinata ficar vermelha. – Por que a pergunta?

- É... que eu... – antes de Hinata terminar Sakura riu, sua amiga realmente era hilária.

- 13:00, hora de irrrr... irrr... 13 13 13 – falou o robô. – Desligando sistema sistemaaaa...

- Oh!! Naruto-kun, você está bem? Não se preocupe, eu te levo para o conserto ainda hoje. Sabe, ultimamente ele está tendo muitos problemas. – respondeu Hinata ao perceber que Sakura iria perguntar sobre o robô. Ela até tinha achado estranho ao ver Naruto calado, pois sempre o viu rindo ou fazendo alguma coisa engraçada, afinal era a sua programação, deveria ser um problema bem sério para ele não a seguir. Sakura olhou novamente para o robô, podia jurar que a qualquer momento ele iria se autodestruir.

- Acho que vou indo, Sakura-san. – disse Hinata se levantando e socorrendo seu robô que tinha acabado de se desligar.

- Sayonara e melhoras para o Naruto!! – respondeu Sakura, já se levantando e se afastando daquele lugar. Ela ainda ouviu um Sayonara e um Arigatou de Hinata, que a decepcionou muito, estava esperando alguma coisa a mais que um Sayonara.

Sakura saiu do Shopping e pôde ver várias garotas tentando tirar a sorte grande para entrarem em alguma loja Hyuuga, a maior produtora de robôs do mundo, e comprar algum dos modelos Uchiha. Apesar de Sakura perceber que o nome Hyuuga era familiar e isso não tinha nada a ver com a loja, ela não fazia a mínima idéia aonde tinha ouvido esse nome ou o que viria a ser isto. Continuou a andar e se deparou com mais uma loja Hyuuga.

"_Será que isto está impregnado em todos os lugares?"_ Pensou incrédula ao ver a loja com várias garotas empurrando umas as outras por um simples robô. _"Será que eu sou a única normal aqui? Ou sou eu a louca?"_ Sakura refletiu um pouco sobre isso e pôde chegar a uma simples conclusão, ela era normal e as outras eram psicopatas.

Distraidamente seu olhar rodou o lugar aonde se encontrava e a fez focar em uns dos prédios e lá estava uma grande tela afirmando:

"_...estamos aqui em uma das lojas Hyuuga e recebemos agora a confirmação que todos os modelos já foram comprados!! Isso foi surpreendente, em menos de 5 minutos todos os modelos foram comprados cada um com o preço de mais de um milhão de ienes! E estamos aqui com uma sortuda..."_

Sakura olhou novamente ao redor e percebeu vários suspiros de decepção, talvez não por causa do preço, que assustou Sakura que pensou que eles seriam mais caros, mas sim porque na tela mostrava um lindo robô Uchiha com sua nova dona que não era nenhuma daquelas garotas que estavam se arrependendo profundamente. Ela tinha que afirmar, o Uchiha ali era muito lindo e parecia um completo cavaleiro, mas apesar disso ele não era dela e então continuou a seguir o seu caminho.

Aquele dia era muito especial, não porque era o lançamento da nova linha Uchiha, mas era o aniversário de Sakura, que esperou o dia inteiro que alguém lhe desse algum afeto e mostrasse que não se esqueceu que era seu aniversário, mas parecia que ninguém havia lembrado, nem seus pais haviam lhe mandado alguma mensagem como faziam todos os anos, mas ela ainda tinha esperança de chegar em sua casa e encontrar alguma coisa.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento sorriu, sabia que seus pais não iriam esquecer. Em frente a seu apartamento havia um robô mensageiro muito bem vestido, e o melhor era que ele a esperava com um grande sorriso e um embrulho.

- Haruno Sakura? – perguntou o robô.

- Sim. – e deu-lhe a palma da mão para escanear e verificar as digitais.

- Identificação ocorrida com sucesso. – disse o robô se curvando e se levantando em seguida.- Fui enviado para lhe trazer uma mensagem de seus pais.

Logo surgiu uma imagem produzida pelo robô mensageiro em sua frente.

- Querida, estou tão ansiosa para te ver, finalmente meu filhote tem vinte e dois anos. – Sakura riu, era a sua mãe, sempre a iria reconhecer pelo seu jeito. – Feliz aniversário querida!! Vem, amor, dar os parabéns para a sua filha!!

- Feliz aniversário, parece que alguém aqui está ficando mais velha do que eu aqui. – disse o homem que fez Sakura rir.

- É o senhor que está ficando mais velho e não eu! – falou ela, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma mensagem gravada.

- Que você tenha muitos anos de vida, querida. Eu e papai estamos te mandando um pequeno presente. Beijos!!!

- Estou morrendo de saudades. – disse a Haruno por fim quando a mensagem acabou, novamente o robô se curvou, mas desta vez ele lhe entregou um pacote, levantou-se e foi embora. Já ela pegou o pacote e entrou dentro de seu apartamento.

Sakura se sentou no sofá e colocou o pacote no seu colo. Pôde ler em um cartãozinho "Para o nosso anjo!". Respirou e rasgou o embrulho que revelou uma caixa vermelha e amarela escrito _"Fazendo o seu dia ficar mais fácil"._ Ela olhou a caixa atentamente e pulou do sofá e ergueu a caixa bem alto.

- Okaa-san, Otou-san!! Eu amo vocês!!!!- gritou ela se sentando novamente, não podia esperar para abrir.

Quebrou o lacre e tirou da caixa uma pequena bola cinza fosca que continha um pequeno botão que Sakura apertou, ao fazer isso a bola foi se esticando e se modificando até ter o formato de um pequena lesma de 20 centímetros, a cor cinza do metal que antes continha foi pegando uma cor de pêssego e logo foi formando pequenos detalhes delicados na cor rosa bebê. A pequena robô abriu seus olhos, eles eram tão brilhosos e tinham uma cor roxa viva que Sakura se perdeu neles e pensou como olhos tão lindos não apresentavam nenhuma emoção.

- Acho que vou te chamar de Momo por essa sua cor de pêssego- falou Sakura para o robô que parecia que não tinha entendido. Ao perceber seu erro pegou o manual e o abriu na parte de iniciação.

- 36589524. Watashiwa Sakura Haruno – disse devagar para ver se sua nova robô correspondia.

- Robô número 36589524. Código confirmado. Dono confirmado. – respondeu ela.

- Anatawa Momo-san – falou seguindo corretamente as instruções do manual, ela não podia errar se não perdia a programação e teria que começar tudo de novo.

- Confirmado.

E assim se seguiu até terminar as instruções de iniciação do robô. Sakura parecia feliz em ter um novo robô, fazia um tempo que não tinha um.

- Watashiwa Momo-san. Prazer em conhecê-la Sakura Haruno. Daqui para frente serei sua robô de companhia nos estudos.

- Ah!! Que linda!! Agora tenho uma Chiu baby!!! – gritou Haruno feliz, nunca esperou que seus pais dessem uma dessas para ela. Os Chius Babies eram conhecidos por serem umas fofuras e existiam vários modelos, elas são os últimos modelos de robôs de estudos, tinham amplos conhecimentos em tudo. Ela olhou novamente para o cartão de seus pais e percebeu que havia alguma coisa dentro do cartão, ele continha um pequeno chip. Haruno olhou mais de perto, mas não sabia para que servia. Logo sentiu alguma coisa subindo por ela e viu Momo-san pegando o chip e o colocando na boca por meios de fios.

- Chip sendo acionado, adicionando: 1% 2% ... – e continuou assim até atingir os 100%. – Instalações ocorridas com sucessos.

- O quê? – Sakura pegou o manual e procurou alguma coisa sobre chips, e encontrou uma nota dizendo que para conhecimento a fundo sobre alguma matéria seria necessário a instalação de algum chip. – Momo-san, qual é esse chip que você acabou de instalar?

- Momo-san acabou de instalar um chip contendo informações sobre medicina, mas acho que Momo-san precisa carregar agora.

Atendendo o pedido de sua nova robô, ela a pegou e a colocou para carregar, ela tomou a forma esférica novamente.

Assistindo a TV, Sakura viu um noticiário sobre algum vírus que alguém lançou pela internet e que alguns robôs teriam que ser trocados, algum filme romântico e mais alguns shows ridículos para ganhar dinheiro. Logo ela pegou no sono, mas fora acordada pela campainha.

"São 11:59 da noite, quem iria tocar a campainha a essa hora?" pensou Haruno, morrendo de sono e indo atender a porta. Ao abri-la não encontrou nada além que uma caixa enorme. Ela foi para trás, havia um pequeno robô a empurrando.

- Cortesia da senhora Hyuuga. Com licença.– disse e logo saiu deixando uma garota muito confusa.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, não queria ver aquilo agora, mas logo perdeu o sono ao ver do que se tratava a caixa. Ela estava doida ou estava em um ótimo sonho? Mas ainda assim não podia acreditar no que via e resolveu abrir a caixa. Ao olhar o conteúdo ficou mais assustada ainda. Pensara que era um trote ou alguma coisa do gênero. Não era a hora de sair as câmeras e dizer que era apenas uma brincadeira e que ela iria aparecer em algum show?

- Kami-sama!!! Por que eu tenho um robô Uchiha na minha casa!?

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Estou com uma nova fic!!! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, estava querendo escrevê-la há um bom tempo, mas sempre tive preguiça.

Fiz uma pequena introdução, ou melhor, a Nyuu-neechan que fez ela pra mim, pois eu estava com muita preguiça, mas espero que com isso dê para vocês se localizarem. Estão vamos com algumas curiosidades, a Momo-chan foi baseada no bichinho de estimação da Estrelar (Jovens Titãs), como achava ele muito bonitinho resolvi fazer alguma coisa parecida, a diferença que um é uma larva e a outra uma lesma. Até o próximo capítulo, mas não pensem que eu esqueci do Icha Icha!!

Beijos


	2. Não é tão perfeito assim

**A tentação de existir**

**Capítulo 2 – "Não é tão perfeito assim"**

- Neji, temos que ir agora, os diretores estão esperando. – Falou o robô que levantou de seu lugar e andou até a porta, esperou seu mestre fazer o mesmo, mas foi inútil, ele apenas a ignorou, então ela fingiu que era alguém independente e saiu do cômodo sem seu mestre.

O lugar certamente não era pequeno, mas era o menor laboratório da empresa Hyuuga, que fora nomeado o primeiro laboratório quando um porão não era o suficiente para suportar o início de um novo negócio, que agora podemos ver que deu muito certo. Mas esse mesmo laboratório não é mais usado, então o terceiro herdeiro da empresa tomou posse dele para as suas próprias pesquisas. O terceiro herdeiro, titulado de gênio por sua grande prosperidade era Hyuuga Neji, que muitos pensaram que iria tomar o lugar do atual diretor, mas com o tempo foi possível ver que o Diretor não iria deixar que outra pessoa além de suas duas filhas tomasse o seu lugar.

Ele olhou para trás, seus longos cabelos caíram em seus olhos arroxeados, "quem os soltou?" perguntou para si mesmo. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, queria ficar mais, mas isso não seria possível. A reunião sobre o grande sucesso da nova linha iria começar e ele nem estava pronto. Olhou para frente e o que se encontrava era uma carcaça que um dia foi um robô, mas esse estava totalmente despedaçado. Ele estava procurando a resposta que muitos queriam, o porquê que muitos robôs não estavam de acordo com suas programações, mais nem pesquisas profundas lhe davam a resposta, provavelmente era um vírus que estava rapidamente infectando os robôs, um vírus muito bem programado, programado até demais.

Ele olhou para trás quando ouviu a porta se fechar, logo se levantou e foi atrás dela, "Você também Tenten?", pensou quando não a encontrou do lado de fora do laboratório, mas já estava tarde para procurá-la, a reunião já iria começar.

_

* * *

_

" _Hum... está tão quentinho... mas um pouco desconfortável "_ Sakura pensou quando a luz do sol a acordou, mas ainda não tinha a coragem para se levantar, e como todas as manhãs, antes de abrir os olhos, ela se espreguiçava_. "Que estranho... tá apertado... hum... desde quando a minha cama tem parede? Novidade para você, Sakura: ela não tem."_ Sakura se preparou psicologicamente e fisicamente para quando ela abrisse seus olhos.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!- ela gritou se levantando da caixa, mas para seu desespero ela caiu novamente.

- Você gostou do meu aquecedor interno?

- Ele tá falando... - falou Haruno quase chorando para si mesma.

- Hai, Momo-san iria ligar ele para você, mas para surpresa de Momo-san, ele tem sensores que o liga com calor humano automaticamente, sem precisar de botão. – disse delicadamente Momo quando entrou na caixa.

Sakura fechou os olhos, talvez tudo desaparecesse, mas chegou a conclusão que foi a coisa mais estúpida que fez até aquele momento. Olhou para frente, o robô parecia intrigado com a situação, logo ela se perguntou se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- 10:30... – falou ao olhar o relógio – 10:30! Atrasada! Muito atrasada! – com isso se levantou novamente, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento, mas logo voltou quando se viu de pijama.

- Sakura-san, também estuda nos Domingos? – perguntou Momo quando Sakura tirava a parte de cima do pijama.

Imediatamente ela parou e percebeu que todos ali olhavam para ela.

- Ela é estranha assim mesmo? – perguntou o robô para Momo-san.

- Hum... bem... eu não sei, ontem ela era normal. – respondeu Momo-san.

"_Ok. É só respirar e raciocinar."_ Pensou ignorando os robôs e sentando no sofá. Fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar da noite passada.

- Flashback –

"_Eu estava dormindo até que veio o robô correio e me entregou um enorme pacote, então eu fui abrir a caixa e me deparei com um robô Uchiha."_

_- É só um sonho. Tá bom... Isso está real demais para ser um sonho. _

"_Eu devo ter falado alguma coisa parecida com isso depois do meu grito."_

_Sakura parou de frente a caixa que se encontrava no chão e decidiu olhar mais de perto._

"_Péssima idéia, eu simplesmente podia ter pegado o manual. E depois ainda falam que curiosidade não mata."_

_O robô que se encontrava frente a frente estava coberto por papéis, sendo possível apenas visualizar seu rosto. Ele possuía cabelos negros, e era bem parecido com aquele que ela vira nos telões._

_- Ah! – gritou quando os olhos negros do robô se abriram._

"_Tenho que parar de gritar."_

_Imediatamente a garota deu um pulo para trás, mas antes que caísse, a mão do robô a segurou e a puxou para junto dele._

"_Ótimo, ai eu decido tirar o meu sono de beleza."_

- Fim do Flashback -

Sakura abriu os olhos e olhou para a caixa. Ali apenas se encontrava Momo, que fuçava nas coisas que vinham junto com o robô, mas um pequeno detalhe: o robô não estava lá. Ela mordeu os lábios e olhou para o lado, o Uchiha apenas sorriu para ela antes que ela gritasse novamente.

"_Ele ta nu! Sem roupa, sem nada... Incrível! Uma réplica perfeita de tudo. Para de olhar sua pervertida!"_ pensou antes de tampar seus olhos.

- Algum problema comigo? – perguntou o robô depois de não sei quantos gritos da Sakura.

"_O que eu faço agora? Eu não posso ficar com ele." _continuou ainda com os olhos fechados quase chorando de tanta desgraça "_Ah! Isso tudo foi um engano. Pensa Sakura!" _tentou raciocinar, passando as mãos pelo cabelo deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado do que estava. Estava pior que o cabelo do vocalista do The Cure.

_-_ Ela está bem? – perguntou novamente o robô para Momo.

- Eu não sei. – falou ela.

"_Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? É só devolver ele." c_om esse pensamento em mente e não ouvindo os robôs, ela pega o manual que se encontrava na caixa e procura o telefone da empresa.

- Achei!- falou quando finalmente encontrou o número da sua região entre os milhares que estavam escritos na lista.

Sakura se dirigiu para o telefone e foi seguida pelos robôs, ela teve uma pequena impressão que eles já sabiam de sua intenção.

- Empresa Hyuuga de tecnologia robótica. Robô modelo atendente 5300. Como eu poço te ajudar? - falou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Eu queria devolver um robô. – tentou falar Sakura baixo.

- Qual é o modelo? – perguntou a atendente.

- É o modelo Uchiha... – Sakura olhou o número da série na parte detrás do manual. - ...X5890.

- Confirmado. Robô entregue as 11:59 de ontem.

- Sim. – confirmou Sakura.

- O robô já foi ligado? – perguntou a atende.

- Er... sim... – falou receosa.

- Então terá uma pequena taxa de devolução com o valor de cem milhões de ienes. – falou a robô como se fosse uma liquidação.

- O queeeeeeeeeeeeeê? – Sakura quase derrubou o telefone. – Isso é mais caro que o próprio robô!!! Que absurdo! Isso é um roubo! – gritou ao telefone indignada.

- Desculpe. Mas robôs como os Uchihas só podem possuir um dono. Se ele já está ligado, quer dizer que ele já a reconheceu como seu dono. Se você o devolver ele será destruído, isso quer dizer uma perda para a empresa, então você tem que pagar por isso. – falou como se fosse uma coisa que ela já deveria saber.

- Mas...

- Então como ficou minha unha? – perguntou a atendente ignorando Sakura.

- Maravilhosa. Muito bem polida. – respondeu a voz de outra robô. – Então, quem é?

- Uma doida querendo devolver o robô Uchiha. – respondeu o robô esquecendo que Sakura podia ouvir a conversa.

- Não acredito. Só ligam para mim querendo comprar esses robôs nem que sejam pelo triplo do preço. – respondeu o segundo robô.

- Era isso que eu ia dizer.

-Alôô!? – gritou Sakura enfurecida.

- Como posso ajudar? – perguntou a robô como se não tivesse falado nada.

- Se ele estiver com um problema eu posso devolver, certo? – tentou Sakura novamente.

- Isso não será preciso, pois um de nossos especialistas pode ir até a sua casa e consertar gratuitamente até o prazo de validade do robô, que seria até o final do mês em que o robô foi recebido.

- Então até o final desse mês?

- Não, o seu prazo de validade era até o ultimo dia do mês que seu robô foi entregue, ou seja até a meia noite de ontem. – falou a atendente como se estivesse entediada.

- Mas ele foi entregue um minuto antes da meia noite. – disse Sakura indignada.

- Mas ele foi entregue ontem, no último dia do mês. – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Com licença, tenho outra ligação. – assim a robô desligou na cara da Sakura.

"_O que eu faço agora?" _pensou Sakura deprimida ao desligar o telefone, mas logo se recompôs quando olhou para o lado e viu o robô nu. "_Ok. Roupas._" Se decidiu fechando os olhos.

- Você fica ai que eu já volto. – falou para os robôs não a seguirem novamente.

Tentando deixar seus olhos bem fechados Sakura foi em direção ao seu quarto, apesar de esbarrar em algumas coisas, chegou lá sem nenhum ferimento grave.

"_Agora, onde eu vou encontrar alguma roupa para ele. Não posso ficar colocando as minhas roupas nele. O que eu faço Kami-sama?"_ pensou Sakura enquanto segurava uma de suas saias e a jogava no chão.

Quando tudo parecia perdido, e o guarda-roupa de Sakura estava completamente jogado no chão, ela avistou a solução: seu blusão de workshop tamanho GGG.

"_Isso deve dar, agora só falta uma calça."_ Pensou fechando a varanda do quarto que estava aberta e fazia o quarto ventar muito, mas parou imediatamente quando viu certas roupas na varanda do vizinho.

"_Não, Sakura, nada de roubar."_ Pensou fechando a varanda "_Mas se ele não sentir falta, não vai ser roubo, certo?" _Pensou abrindo a varanda.

* * *

- Então isso se chama sofá. Soooofáááá. – dizia Momo-san pausadamente quando Sakura chegou na sala.

- Soooofáááá. – repetia o robô pausadamente como Momo.

Sakura respirou e fechou os olhos, andou até o robô.

- Vista isso. – disse entregando a roupa.

Logo ela percebeu que não foi uma boa idéia quando ele tentou colocar a calça na cabeça.

- Levanta o braço. – disse elevando os braços e os balançando.

- Assim? – falou imitando Sakura.

- Não. Deixa eles parados. – disse ainda de olhos fechados colocando o blusão nele. – Agora levanta um pé e agora o outro.

Quando acabou de colocar as roupas nele, Sakura abriu os olhos.

- Droga. – falou quando viu que um dos braços do robô esta no lugar da cabeça. – Bom, agora você tira isso daqui e coloca no buraco certo. – disse retirando o braço do Uchiha e o colocando no lugar certo. - Pronto.

"_Agora é só comprar umas roupas para ele antes que o vizinho perceba a falta delas. Kami-sama, obrigada por ter um vizinho jovem do que mais um velhote como todo o resto do prédio."_ Pensou Sakura quando lembrou que aquelas roupas não eram de sua propriedade.

- Eu realmente tenho que vestir isso? Prefiro ficar sem elas... – falou o robô examinando a roupa com as mãos.

"_Eu tive um trabalho para pegar isso e ele ainda vem com essa?_" pensou Sakura se segurando para não danificar o robô.

- Ok. Eu vou fazer compras, então vocês fiquem quietinhos aí. Já volto. – falou Sakura antes de fechar a porta.

- Tudo em completa calma. – falou quando abriu seus braços até o alto como aqueles programas de yoga que sua vó assistia.

- Hum... oi? – falou uma voz não muito desconhecida.

"_Podia até ser o velhote tarado do quinto andar, menos ele. Kami-sama, por quê?"_ pensou Sakura dando um sorriso.

A Haruno olhou para ele, parecia que estava esperando uma resposta, coisa que ele não fazia. Podemos dizer que os vizinhos de Sakura eram os três irmãos Sabaku. A mais velha era Temari, uma loira muito amigável, diferente de seus dois irmãos. O do meio era Kankurou, apesar de Sakura não conversar com o moreno, dava para ver que ele adorava robôs, pois toda vez que ela o via, ele sempre estava com um robô novo. Ela sempre se perguntou como ele tinha tanto dinheiro, afinal, robôs não são baratos. E o caçula era aquele que estava na sua frente, o ruivo. O máximo que ele dizia era oi e logo tchau, mas só de olhar para ele, Sakura sabia que ele era muito esperto e não muito fácil de enganar. Porém, a coisa que Sakura mais se encucava com eles era como cada um tinha uma cor de cabelo diferente. Mas a resposta disso, ela nunca soube.

- Tudo bem, Gaara? É raro eu encontrar você. – falou Sakura sem graça.

- É que a Temari acha que algumas roupas minhas caíram e me expulsou do apartamento para pegá-las. – falou o Sabaku.

- Roupas? Esses varais nunca são bons. Mas quando as minhas roupas somem, elas sempre estão com o senhor do quinto andar. Mas talvez elas estejam no jardim, lá embaixo.

"_Já descobriram. Será que ele está desconfiando. Gaara, por que não podia ser o Kankurou, ele é mais fácil de enrolar. Ah! Além de me achar uma maluca, vai achar que sou uma tarada."_ Pensou em pânico quando o ruivo a encarava.

- Eu não quero mais ocupar mais seu precioso tempo... então, você pode ir na frente. – Sakura disse, tentando se livrar da situação.

"_Sakura!!! Tá dando bandeira, é lógico que depois "você pode ir na frente" ele vai desconfiar de alguma coisa!"_ pensou quando o ruivo fez uma cara de "essa garota está escondendo alguma coisa", mas para a felicidade de Sakura, o ruivo foi na frente.

Finalmente chegando na portaria, cada um foi para um lado e pela primeira vez naquele dia Sakura se sentiu aliviada, então foi seguindo para o shopping comprar roupas novas para o robô.

A cidade parecia como sempre, sempre com muita gente andando pelas ruas e pessoas comprando. Logo ela avistou a loja que ela queria entrar, certamente era uma loja grande, mas as roupas sempre eram de ótima qualidade.

- Eu posso ajudar? – falou a robô que veio atender Sakura.

- Não, obrigada. – disse a Haruno tentando se livrar daquela robô. Ela apenas não gostava dessas robôs atendentes, elas eram que nem cabeleireiras, você fala alguma coisa e já vira fofoca.

"_Droga, qual será o tamanho dele? Muito esperta, vai comprar roupa e nem sabe o tamanho que tem que comprar._" Pensou segurando uma blusa "_G é muito grande, P ou M? Acho que vou ficar com a M._" assim ela pegou a blusa e a colocou na cesta.

- Oi, bonitão. Está perdido?

Sakura se virou para ver quem é que tinha falado isso, e ela sentiu que não foi uma coisa boa. Era uma daquelas robôs atendentes falando exatamente com o seu robô.

"_O que ele está fazendo aqui?_" pensou quando Momo, que estava junto com ele, deu uma desculpa para a robô atendente.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sakura quando eles foram até ela.

- É que alguém bateu na porta e estava procurando você. – disse o robô.

- Quem era? – perguntou preocupada.

- Era o seu vizinho. Foi isso que ele disse. Acho que ele queria saber o número da casa de um senhor no quinto andar. – respondeu o robô.

- Quem abriu a porta? – perguntou Sakura torcendo para que fosse Momo.

- Foi ele, Momo-san não tem mãos nem altura para abrir a porta. – falou Momo um pouco triste pela sua estatura.

- E depois, o que aconteceu?

- Ele falou para esquecer o recado. – disse o robô sem muita importância.

"_Ah! Ele já sabe que sou uma ladra de roupas... agora com que cara eu vou devolver as roupas pra ele?"_ pensou Sakura quando tentou imaginar ela devolvendo as roupas. "_Bom, agora o melhor que tenho a fazer é comprar roupas novas e devolver essas_."

Com esse pensamento, ela escolheu mais algumas roupas e foi levar ele para o vestiário.

- Acho que você já sabe como se trocar. –falou Sakura entregando as roupas para ele.

- Então, Sakura-san, qual vai ser o nome dele? – perguntou Momo para sua dona.

Sakura deu pouca atenção a pergunta da pequena Momo ao perceber para onde o outro robô estava indo.

- Ah! Sai! Sai! – gritou Sakura quando o robô entrou no vestiário feminino. - É nesse que você tem que entrar. – falou Sakura quando tirou ele de lá e o colocou em frente a outra porta.

- Hum... o nome dele é Sai. Agora você é Sai. – falou Momo para robô deixando Sakura confusa.

- Sai? Ok. – falou o robô com um sorriso entrando no vestiário.

"_Dei um nome para ele e nem percebi_." Pensou Sakura quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

- 30.000 ienes – falou a caixa.

- O que? Tudo isso só por essas poucas roupas? – perguntou Sakura pensando se ela realmente precisava comprar as roupas, mas logo lembrou que era realmente necessário aquilo.

- Já disse que prefiro ficar sem roupa, não precisa comprar isso. – falou Sai quando viu a cara que Sakura fazia.

- Mas é lógico que é necessário, vou deixar você andando por ai sem roupas mostrando tudo? – falou Sakura enquanto dava o dinheiro para a caixa.

- OK. Agora é só ir direto para casa e devolver as roupas... na maior cara de pau. – Sakura falou a última frase nada animada.

"_O que será que eu posso fazer para minimizar a culpa?_" Pensou enquanto saia da loja.

* * *

- Gaara... lembra da Sakura, a vizinha aqui do lado? – perguntou Temari que tinha acabado de atender a porta para o seu irmão que assistia a TV na sala.

- Hum... – respondeu desinteressado Gaara.

- Era ela na porta. Acredita que ela achou suas roupas e até mandou para a lavanderia. Posso até sentir o cheiro de lavanda. – falava cheirando a roupa. - Ela foi super legal, né? – perguntou indo para a cozinha.

- Hum... claro. – respondeu Gaara não ligando muito para a irmã.

* * *

**Nota da Autora – **Estou de volta depois de um tempinho!!! Ok... um tempão, mas mesmo assim está aqui o segundo capítulo para vocês lerem. Espero que todos estejam gostando. No começo do capítulo aparece pela primeira vez o Neji, mas prometo nos próximos capítulos dar mais frases para ele. A Nyuu-neechan falou que eu adoro judiar dos irmãos Sabaku, mas eu acho que é mentira. Para qualquer dúvida ou não entendimento, não se preocupem pois eu estou aqui para esclarecer suas dúvidas.

E agora os meus agradecimentos:

_Yami-Kanashii – _estou feliz que você gostou do meu jeito de escrever, espero que eu continue conseguindo fazer isso.

_Istharneko –_ Bom, aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado também.

_Yume Nakagawa – _Você achou parecido com Chobbits? Eu nunca li Chobbits mesmo. Mas que bom que gostou.

_Jouka_bijuu –_ Você achou maravilhosa a fic? Bom, espero que goste desse capítulo e dos próximos que virão.

Nyuu-neechan – acho que não preciso responder a sua reviews.

Então é isso.

Até o próximo capítulo e não esqueçam das Reviews!!!


	3. Uma nova organização

**A tentação de existir**

**Capítulo 3 – "Uma nova organização"**

- Que sorte, miga... - disse surpresa examinando mais de perto.

- Eu sei. – falou quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu também queria ter um... – choramingou.

- Eu sei. – continuou com as lágrimas, mas agora abraçando.

Chouji olhou a cena e se sentiu realmente arrependido por ter atendido aquele maldito telefone às três horas da manhã, agora ele tinha que ficar aturando tudo aquilo, tudo por causa daquele robô.

- Flashback –

_"Bip bop bop bop bip…" tocava alegremente o celular.  
_

_Ele tateou a escrivaninha a procura do celular ainda com os olhos fechados.  
_

_- Mochi, mochi? – pronunciou ainda com sono.  
_

_- Ah!!!! Você não sabe!!!! – gritou a voz do outro lado quase estourando os tímpanos de Chouji. – Eu tentei ligar para o Shikamaru mas ele desligou na mi... – foram as últimas palavras que ele conseguiu ouvir antes de desligar o celular.  
_

_"Bip bop bop bop bip…" tocou novamente o celular. Ele olhou o celular e atendeu novamente.  
_

_- Não desliga na minha cara!!! – gritou.  
_

_- E o que você quer às três horas da manhã? – perguntou se dirigindo para a cozinha fazer uma boquinha. *felicidade da autora: Rimou!!!*_

_- É que acabou de chegar o meu robô, e ele é lindo! Hum... Chouji, quando você for comer pelo amor de Deus, não faça esse nhecnhec, é nojento. – falou desanimadamente.  
_

_- Para de ser chata, Ino, eu como do jeito que eu quiser, nhecnhecnhecnhec. – repetiu tentando irritar a amiga mordendo um sanduíche e fazendo um barulho um tanto forçado.  
_

_- Esquece.  
_

_- Espera, que robô você comprou? – perguntou antes que ela desligasse.  
_

_- Ah!!! Eu comprei um robô Uchiha, aquele que todo mundo quer mais não tem!!! – gritou toda eufórica.  
_

_- Hum...  
_

_- Quer saber, vamos almoçar juntos e aí eu mostro ele, ok? Vê se convida o Shikamaru também porque quero dar uns socos nele, onde já se viu desligar na...  
_

_- Tá bom. – cortou Chouji antes de desligar o telefone._

- Fim do Flashback -

- Errr... Por favor, um cheeseburger duplo, duas porções de batatas fritas e uma Coca extra grande. – falou constrangido quando já haviam pessoas irritadas na fila.

- Ahhh! Como você pode comer tudo isso? Pode esquecer! Por favor, três hamburgers diet com carne de soja, três batatas pequenas e três cocas lights pequenas. É assim que se pede Chouji. – pediu a loira que falava com a atendente.

- Aqui, é só pagar no caixa. – falou a atendente já com as bandejas.

Chouji pegou a sua bandeja e se dirigiu até uma mesa, mas estava um pouco irritado pelos vários olhares naquela direção e pela mania da Ino sobre coisas diet.

_"O que ela pensa que eu como? Tofu? Eu quero é carne!!!!!"_ pensou ao olhar aquela coisa gelatinosa e gosmenta, ele respirou fundo e fez uma pequena intenção de comê-la, mas para sua felicidade, antes daquilo chegar em sua boca, ela escorregou e se espatifou na mesa.

Ele olhou e logo viu Ino se aproximando. Podemos dizer que ela não tem a melhor personalidade do mundo, mas tinha a necessária para que garotos esquecessem totalmente desse pequeno detalhe quando babavam por ela. Certamente ela tinha uma das mais belas aparências que se podia se ver, com seus longos cabelos reluzentes e um corpo belo que ela fazia questão de mostrar.

- Como você é sem modos, deixar uma dama como eu pagar a conta. – falou irritada guardando a nota. – E você, está gostando da comida? – se dirigiu ao robô que estava sentado na mesa, mas apenas recebeu um olhar dele.

- Ele é um robô, robôs não comem. – falou Chouji agora irritado por aquela situação. Desde ontem ela vinha se exibindo por causa daquele robô Uchiha que nem falava um "a" e apenas a seguia como um cachorrinho, e o pior de tudo era as outras garotas querendo se esfregar nele. Será que toda garota é assim?

- Oh! É verdade. – falou como se fosse uma surpresa.

- Aonde você vai, Chouji?– perguntou a loira confusa quando ele se levantou e se dirigiu para a saída.

- Que enxerida você, hein? – respondeu ele quase na saída. – Vou lá fora ver se o Shikamaru já apareceu.

- Mal-educado! – qritou a loira quando ele já havia saído. – Ainda bem que tenho você, né, Sasuke-kun?

* * *

-Hum... 8:30... – Sakura balbuciou olhando para o relógio – Ah, droga!!! – gritou se levantando e trocando de roupa o mais rápido possível.

Ela saiu correndo do quarto ainda colocando a calça e procurando pela sua mochila, mas logo parou quando viu sua mesa repleta de alguma coisa não identificável, talvez fosse o café da manhã.

- Errr... quem fez isso? – perguntou olhando a aparência da comida.

- Você gosta de ovos fritos? – falou Sai que segurava uma frigideira com alguma coisa que definitivamente não era ovo frito.

- Tch, esqueci de você... Ahhh, Kami-sama, a minha cozinha!!! – gritou quando ela olhou para algum lugar que não lembrava nada a sua antiga cozinha, talvez fosse uma nova decoração? Mas antes que ela tivesse esse pensamento positivo ela se lembrou de sua querida faculdade e saiu correndo para a porta.

- Não vai jantar? – gritou o robô.

- Jantar... mas ainda não é manhã? – falou para si mesma enquanto pegava a sua mochila e saia do apartamento ainda colocando as suas calças que se encontravam ainda na altura das coxas, mas para a sua felicidade ela não era a única que saia do apartamento.

_"Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo..."_ pensou segurando o choro e olhando o seu vizinho.

- Bom... em ver você... – tentou quebrar o clima tenso que se encontrava, e finalmente terminando de colocar a calça.

- Hum... igualmente...? – falou Gaara que percebia que não era uma boa hora para sair de casa, mas nesse mesmo instante Sakura se lembrava que suas aulas iam começar em dez minutos e saiu em disparada para a faculdade.

* * *

Neji era o único na sala de reuniões, era óbvio que a nova linha Uchiha tinha sido um sucesso, e já estava decidido que seria feito uma nova linha dedicada ao público masculino. Mas não era isso que estava ocupando a sua mente. Ele estava totalmente envolvido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a entrada silenciosa de sua prima.

- Ne-Neji nii-san? Tudo bem? – perguntou Hinata ainda na porta.

- Hinata? O quê você quer?

- Eu apenas fiquei preocupada... já faz um tempo que a reunião acabou.

- E você deveria ter vindo nela, você sabe que será a herdeira, é sua obrigação saber como vai andando os negócios da família. – disse se levantando e indo em direção a sua prima, e colocando a mão em sua cabeça – Ou quer deixar tudo para Hanabi?

- Mas Nii-san, você sabe que eu não gosto dessas reuniões, e...

- E o Naruto está com problemas novamente? – falou saindo da sala se deparando com um robô quase destruído.

- Gomenasai. – falou sem graça. – Eu sei que Nii-san tinha acabado de consertá-lo. Mas...

Antes que Hinata terminasse de falar, seu primo saiu andando.

- Você vai ficar aí parada? – perguntou ele quando já estava longe.

- Arigatou, Nii-sama. – respondeu alegremente Hinata puxando Naruto para a direção do laboratório.

* * *

- Ahh... não acredito nisso. – resmungava Sakura enquanto limpava o chão da sala de anatomia – aquela maldita me mandando limpar a chão só porque eu estava uns segundos atrasada.

- Sakura!!!

- Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama, eu não tinha visto você chegar. – respondeu Sakura que congelara no momento.

- Já terminou? – respondeu sua professora autoritária.

- Hai!!! – respondeu rapidamente saindo da sala. – Maldita, só porque tem uns peitões ela acha que pode fazer isso comigo?

- Eu ainda posso ouvir Sakura!!! Eles são grandes mesmos!!! E naturais!!! – gritou a sensei da sala.

_"Acho melhor eu guardar os meus pensamentos apenas comigo. E eu sei que são silicones!!!"_ pensou Sakura enquanto andava pelos corredores da faculdade, e decidiu que a melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer naquele dia era encher a sua barriga.

Sakura andava calmamente pela cidade procurando um lugar para comer, mas logo foi interrompida pelo som do seu celular que tocava que nem um louco.

- A porquinha? Pode tocar a vontade. – falou ela quando olhou o número do celular.

_"Vamos pare!"_ pensou quando o celular tocava pela vigésima vez. _"Ahh... como esperado da porquinha, irritante até para ligar. Mas eu definitivamente não vou atender!!!"_

**_20 minutos depois..._**_  
_

- Sakura!!! Eu realmente achei que você não viria, mas você sabe como eu sou uma pessoa persistente... – falava Ino na porta.

- É, eu já sei disso, porquinha. – falava Sakura desanimadamente entrando na casa de Ino– Agora você poderia me dizer por que diabos você... – Sakura parou imediatamente quando viu Sasuke sentado no sofá.

- Então, o que você achou? – falava em um tom de deboche. – E adivinha, eu devo ser a única da faculdade a ter um.

- Olha aqui porquinha, se você só me chamou aqui para se vangloriar do seu robô...

- Ah, testuda, você só ficou com inveja porque não tem um. – disse cortando Sakura.

- Quem disse que eu não tenho? – Falou vitoriosamente a Haruno fazendo a cara de Ino cair no chão.

_"Hahaha!!! Toma essa Ino!!! Parece que aquele robô serve para alguma coisa afinal."_ pensou ela enquanto ela esperava a amiga se recuperar.

- Eu mato a Hinata! Então quer dizer que você pediu para ela reservar um para você também? – falou quando se jogara no sofá.

- A Hinata? Mas como ela podia fazer uma coisa dessas? – perguntou assustada Sakura que não ligara ainda as coisas.

- Sasuke-kun, pega um refri para mim. – falou Ino manhosa para o robô que se dirigiu para a cozinha.

- Ino!! – repreendeu Sakura.

- Estou com sede. – falou ela.

- Não é isso, sobre a Hinata. – falou impaciente.

- Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata te lembra alguma coisa? – disse ela. – Você deveria saber mais sobre as suas amigas, sabia?

Sakura olhou o robô de Ino voltando com um copo de refri, mas parecia que a ficha ainda não tinha caído. _"Hyuuga... Hyuuga... espera, essa não é o nome da empresa que fabrica os robôs?"_ raciocinou enquanto Ino tomava seu refri. "_Então quer dizer que foi a Hinata que me deu o Sai de presente!?_"

- Sakura, você está me ouvindo? – perguntou a loira.

- O quê? – falou saindo dos seus pensamentos.

- Eu estava falando com você, pelo menos ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse? – falou a loira irritada.

- Desculpa, eu não estava prestando muito atenção.

- Não acredito que você não sabia sobre a Hinata, é tão óbvio. – falou ainda brava, mas parecia não chamar muito a atenção da amiga.

- Se era só para me mostrar o seu robô, então eu já vou indo. – falou a Haruno já saindo da casa de Ino.

Ino apenas acompanhou com os olhos a amiga saindo e logo olhou para Sasuke, que apenas mexia no controle remoto.

_"Hoje era para ser um dia de festa! Eu tenho um robô Uchiha! Será que ninguém reparou nisso!?" _ pensou ela quando se lembrou que ficara sozinha na cafeteria abandonada pelos seus dois melhores amigos mais cedo naquele dia, e agora pela sua melhor amiga.

- Ótimo, largada pelo Chouji, esquecida pelo Shikamaru e agora isso, nem um "Oh! Que robô lindo você tem." – falou revoltada para o copo.

* * *

_"Estamos aqui com a Senhora Yamaguchi, que recentemente perdeu o seu robô..."_ falava o repórter com uma senhora de idade. _"Por favor, conte como tudo aconteceu."_

_"Bom, primeiramente, Sasori, como sempre me trouxe a minha sopa, mas de repente ele saiu de casa e nunca mais voltou."_ Falava a velha senhora.

_"Ele demonstrou alguma atitude violenta?"_ perguntou o homem.

_"Não, ele é um doce, não faria mal nem a uma mosca."_ falava a senhora.

_"Mas e aquele buraco enorme na parede da frente da sua casa Senhora Yamaguchi?"_ perguntou o repórter enquanto a câmera mostrava um enorme buraco perto da porta.

_"Ali foi por onde ele saiu, mas eu avisei a ele para usar a porta, acho que eu deveria ter levado ele a um oculista"_ falou a velha.

_"Estão ouvindo? Esse robô foi capaz de quebrar uma parede, o que será que ele pode fazer solto sem controle nas ruas de Konoha?"_

_"Oh! Não, não ele é um doce, não faria mal nem a uma mosca."_ falava a senhora Yamaguchi.

- Parece que o plano está indo como planejamos. – falou um homem.

- Ah, sim, as bistequinhas já chegaram. – falou outro homem que se juntava a ele.

- Não seja idiota, nós não podemos comer, não temos um sistema digestivo. – falou uma mulher.

- Então porque eu gastei 10.000 ienes nisso? – falou novamente o homem que acabara de chegar.

- Porque você é um idiota. – falou a mulher.

- Caramba, porque vocês têm que estragar a minha fala maneira de super vilão?- perguntou o primeiro homem.

- Aquilo era uma fala de super vilão? – perguntou a mulher.

- Você sabia que só idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra pergunta? – falou o segundo homem.

- E quem faz isso? – perguntou a mulher com uma sobrancelha erguida em desafio.

- Ahh, vocês não podem ficar quietos por instante? O nosso novo membro já chegou. – falou o primeiro homem indicando a porta.

- Ah! – falou a mulher. – Eu pensei que fosse um ciclope pelo tamanho do estrago que ele deixou para trás.

- Seja mais receptiva, Konan. – falou novamente o primeiro homem, dando atenção ao recém-chegado. – Bem-vindo a Akatsuki, Sasori.

* * *

**Nota da Autora – **Voltei de novo, o capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas acho que dá para o gasto. Oh, e eu estou super feliz com as review, muito obrigada a todos e espero que continuem acompanhando a fic.

Bye bye

_Usagi-neechan_


	4. Infecção

**A tentação de existir**

**Capítulo 4 – "Infecção"**

Sakura se encontrava rodeando o telefone. Finalmente tinha acabado de limpar a cozinha e deixado bem explicito que Sai não deveria tocar em nada, mas o que realmente a incomodava era o fato de Hinata tê-lo mandado. Ela tinha que agradecer de alguma forma, sendo ele o seu presente de aniversário.

- Ahh! Vou ligar e pronto final, é só agradecer mesmo. – disse para si mesma pegando o telefone.

Sakura estava preparada para discar o número quando ela infelizmente se lembrou que não sabia o telefone de Hinata de cor. Ela deu um suspiro e foi pegar sua agenda no seu quarto, mas quando ela voltou se deparou com Sai sentado no sofá falando com Momo-san.

Ela procurou pela letra "H" e lá estava o celular de Hinata. Estava pronta para discar quando foi interrompida.

- Há algum problema comigo de novo? Eu prometi que nunca mais iria mexer nas panelas, no fogão, na geladeira, nos copos, nos pratos, no sal...

Sakura ficou pensando em toda a lista de coisas que ele estava falando e sentiu uma enorme vontade de dar uma boa gargalhada.

"_Não acredito que ele pensa que eu irei ligar para devolver ele_", pensou olhando o robô. O jeito dele falar era indiferente. Apesar de mostrar nenhum sentimento de preocupação em ser devolvido, era claro o seu medo de ser mandado de volta.

- Sakura-san...

- Ah! Desculpa, não, não, Sai, eu não vou ligar para devolver você. Vou apenas ligar para a minha amiga, não precisa ficar preocupado. – disse, enfim, ligando para a Hyuuga.

_- Moshi moshi? – disse a voz baixa do outro lado da linha._

- Hinata-chan, aqui é a Sakura!

_- Sa-sakura-san?_

- Ahh, desculpa por ligar agora, mas é que eu queria agradecer pelo presente.

_- Tudo bem, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Espero que você tenha gostado._

- Haha, mas é claro que eu gostei, quem não iria gostar.

"_Ahhh! Desde que ele chegou eu só tive problemas, mas como minha mãe diz, não se olha o olho de cavalo dado. Ou será que era dente? Bom, tanto faz."_

_- Sakura-san, go...gomenasai, mas eu preciso desligar. _

- Mas é claro, desculpa por te incomodar. Bye bye.

_- Não, não é nenhum incomodo. Bye Bye_ – e assim Hinata desligou o telefone.

- Ahhh! Me sinto bem melhor agora. – disse para si mesma. – Apesar de não ser a conversa mais conversativa da minha vida.

* * *

Neji olhou sua prima entrar em seu laboratório desligando o seu celular com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Quem era para te deixar assim? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha para cima.

- Ah! Era a Sakura-san. Apenas fiquei feliz por ela ter gostado do presente que eu mandei.

- Mas você não veio aqui apenas para me falar isso, né?

- Na verdade...

- Bom, eu concertei ele, mas você tem que tomar mais cuidado, não sei até quando sua memória e bateria irão durar. Ele pode parar de repente e ser impossível recuperá-lo. – disse com um ar de repreensão.

- Hai, nii-san. – disse correndo para o robô de cabelos loiros para liga-lo novamente.

- Hinata-chan... como você está? – perguntou o robô que agora já se movimentava pelo laboratório.

- Estou muito bem, Naruto-kun.

- Sabe, Hinata-sama, pelo que eu me lembre o tio lhe proporcionou um novo robô para você. O quê você fez com ele?

- Ahh... aquele robô. Bem...

- Sabe, eu estive olhando as entregas, e surgiu um que realmente me intrigou. 11h59. Era realmente para não ocorrer nenhuma devolução? Você deu ele, não deu? Melhor, você presentrou alguém com ele, não?

- Bem... era o aniversário da minha amiga, e como ela queria um, eu me prontifiquei para dar o meu para ela. – respondeu Hinata olhando para baixo como se já esperasse uma repreensão, mas seu primo apenas deu risada.

- Então, no final, o grande robô Uchiha não conseguiu te agradar.

- Para mim, Naruto-kun é o único robô que eu quero ter. – respondeu um pouco tímida. – Obrigada, Neji nii-sama.

Assim Hinata saiu do laboratório seguida por seu robô, deixando Neji sozinho.

Ele olhou ao redor. Tinha conseguido várias carcaças de robôs que apresentaram uma repentina mudança de comportamento por causa de um certo vírus, que ele nem ao menos sabia o nome. Tentou de várias formar entrar nos sistemas deles, mas a única coisa que ele conseguia era um impedimento que trazia vários códigos impossíveis de serem quebrados. Cada vez que ele mexia em um robô descobria que o mesmo vírus tinha um jeito diferente de proteger o sistema. Tudo parecia um grande enigma.

Neji olhou ao redor. Seu robô ainda não tinha voltado. Já faziam dias que ele não sabia de seu paradeiro. Ele achou melhor deixar o sumiço dela em sigilo. Ele tinha quase certeza que ela estava infectada.

- Mestre, você ainda está aqui? – uma voz ecoou pelo laboratório.

- Então, você resolveu voltar. Pensei que tinha fugido. – respondeu Neji, agora olhando a robô que acabara de entrar.

- Eu nunca poderia fugir sem você, mestre.

* * *

Konan olhou ao redor, apenas via um ferro-velho que só servia para as sucatas de robôs, como ela. Seu corpo, que um dia tinha sido do mais brilhante metálico, estava enferrujado. Os modelos antigos agora estavam todos sendo substituidos por robôs com aparência humana, que podiam ter uma pele macia e quente. Agora ela estava ali, fazendo parte de todo aquele lixo.

- Pain... quando iremos embora daqui? – perguntou indiferentemente.

- Quando estivermos prontos. – disse Pain. – Mas temos que arranjar um outro lugar para ficar.

- Ahhh, isso deve ser fácil. Só procurar um lugar abandonado. – disse um outro robô que recebeu um olhar feio de Konan. – Que foi sua lata velha? Nunca me viu.

- É que eu nunca tinha percebido quanta burrice pode vir de um robô. – replicou Konan.

- Fique quieto, Deidara. Pelo menos ela tem aparência de mulher e é uma mulher, diferente de alguém presente aqui. – disse Pain, defendendo Konan.

- Para a sua informação, eu fui desenhado especialmente para... – discursava Deidara sozinho.

- Quando irá chegar os outros membros? – perguntou Sasori.

- Eu não sei. – falou Konan.

- Não irá demorar muito. Com o vírus se alastrando, os robôs perceberão que estão apenas sendo usados e virão até nós, procurando a liberdade. É só uma questão de tempo até termos um exército para derrubar os humanos! – disse Pain por fim.

- Ei! Vocês estão me ouvindo? – perguntou Deidara.

- Não! – respondeu Konan, Sasori e Pain.

* * *

Shikamaru estava deitado na grama da faculdade olhando o céu. Não queria levantar dalí, pois se levantasse, teria que resolver seus problemas, e isso era muito problemático para ele. Porém, ele não esperava que ficando alí parado, quieto em seu canto, poderia trazer para ele mais um problema novo.

- Ah! Ops... – disse uma garota de cabelos loiros que acabara de pisar sobre Shikamaru.

"_Hum... calcinha preta... que droga!"_ pensou o moreno, corando ao perceber que ele não deveria estar prestando atenção nessas coisas.

- Seu tarado! – gritou a garota loira que acabara de dar um belo de um soco em Shikamaru, deixando-o com um olho roxo e indo embora.

- Mulheres problemáticas. – disse o moreno voltando a olhar as nuvens ainda se recuperando da dor.

- Ei, Shikamaru!

Logo o moreno se voltou para trás e deu de cara com Chouji, que estava carregando um pacotinho de salgadinho.

- Uh! Que olho roxo é esse? - perguntou.

- É uma história muito problemática para contar. – disse Shikamaru, levantando-se.

- Ah! Entendo, deve ser alguma coisa a ver com a garota que acabou de socar você e chamar você de tarado? – perguntou Chouji que recebeu como resposta um positivo feito com a cabeça.

- Mudando de assusto, a Ino está furiosa com você. – falou Shikamaru.

- Eu sei, ela me ligou de madrugada avisando isso. – disse desanimado, enfiando mais um salgadinho na boca.

- É, ela disse: "Ele me deixou falando sozinha!". – falou tentando imitar a voz de Ino.

- E você nem apareceu por lá. Ela não deveria estar mais furiosa com você?

- É, mas parece que ela se importa mais com a sua presença do que com a minha.

- Ah? Do que você tá falando? Aquele soco realmente afetou seu cérebro. – replicou Chouji que acabara de comer seus dalgadinhos.

- Haha, talvez seja isso mesmo. – concordou Shikamaru.

- Então... Qual era a cor?

- Preta.

* * *

- Ahh! Desisto. Por hoje é só, Momo-san. Não entra mais nenhuma matéria na minha cabeça. – falava Sakura com a cabeça no meio dos livros.

- Está bem, Sakura-san. – falou Momo que estava sobre a mesa.

- Você foi de grande ajuda, obrigada.

- Eu sou programada para te ajudar nos estudos, é meu dever. – falou Momo toda orgulhosa. – Mas acho que agora vou recarregar.

Sakura pegou Momo que tinha acabado de virar uma bola cinza e a colocou perto da tomada para ela poder recarregar.

- Já terminaram de estudar? – perguntou Sai que estava sentado no sofá.

- Já. – falou Sakura aliviada.

- Mas vocês começaram a estudar em menos de meia hora e já terminaram?

"_Não despreze meus minutos de estudo!",_ pensou Sakura se segurando para não socar o robô para longe.

- Aprendo muitas coisas em minutos. – respondeu Sakura, controlando-se. – Então, o que você está fazendo?

- Nada. – respondeu Sai

- Então o que você pretende fazer? – tentou novamente Sakura.

- Nada.

"_Desculpa se a minha vida é tão tediosa!",_ pensou Sakura, evitando dar um belo de um soco nele. Porém, foi nesse momento que ela teve uma idéia brilhante Era só arranjar alguma coisa para ele fazer, e ela já sabia o que poderia ser.

- Espera um pouco aqui. – falou correndo para o quarto.

Após uns segundos Sakura já estava de volta com um estojo e um pacote de sulfites. Ela se sentou no chão.

- Você só vai ficar olhando? – perguntou Sakura.

- Tenho ordens expressas de apenas fazer alguma coisa quando você me der permissão. – falou o robô.

"_É nessas horas que você percebe que ele é um robô_", pensou com um suspiro.

- Então, a partir de hoje, eu permito você a desenhar. – falou em uma voz autoritária. – Você sabe o que é desenhar, certo?

- Desenho: do latim tradicional designium. Arte de representar visualmente, por meio de traços, a forma...

"_Aww... não acredito nisso, não preciso de um dicionário. Por que robôs são tão, tão... sei lá, _robóticos?". Durante esses pensamentos Sakura afogou sua cabeça entre as folhas que ela tinha esparramado.

- Hoee!- finalmente ela deu um soco no braço de Sai, o que fez com que ele parasse de falar. – Você só precisa pegar esses lápis e rabiscar! Pare de agir como um robô! Me irrita...

- Ah! Eu sou um robô. Queria que eu agisse como um coelho? E não espere que eu desenhe com esses lápis horrorosos como você... – mal Sai terminou de falar Sakura deu-lhe um soco sobre a cabeça.

- Quem é a horrorosa aqui?!

- Parece que você não gosta muito quando não sou tão robô. – depois pegou um lápis e começou a desenhar.

A garota olhou para o robô. Ele estava certo, mas agir daquela forma estava em sua programação?


End file.
